


Please...: No More

by SnufflesWrites



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 05, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufflesWrites/pseuds/SnufflesWrites
Summary: After all the betrayal in her life, Mazikeen struggles to find the point of continuing to try to connect with and trust others again.
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Mazikeen, Linda Martin & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954798
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Please...: No More

They left.

She woke up to the sound of Lucifer’s awed voice ringing “Dad?” Groggy, she fought her way back to conciousness, and by the time she was able to stand they were gone.

Another lie.

Another fake promise.

Why did she always fall for it? How could she still trust _anyone?!_ Her head pounded in protest as she stood. The station lit alive with activity, and none had seen her here. Lying on the floor. With a concussion. Instead they bustled around continuing their work. And why _shouldn’t_ they? She was _just_ a demon after all.

Lucifer’s words gripped her chest and twisted it into submission again. Scanning the room she found Linda speaking to a very disoriented Chloe. Trying to find Lucifer and Amenadiel no doubt. Not like any of them cared about what happened to her. Maze’s throat grew dry, and her eyes wet. This was foolish. All of them were. 

_Look at you. You don’t need anyone._

Maze blew through some clown trying to pass mail around the office. Papers scattered all around the floor and he looked back aghast as she slammed the elevator button. 

“Hey Maze,” a small voice called next to her.

She remained quiet, just waiting for that damn ding to come already.

“Silent treatment. Right. I get that,”

“What do you _want_ Ellen?” Maze smashed the button again.

“Honestly?” a swish of black flowed around the corner of Maze’s eye as she shook her head, “To get a drink. Break a guy’s heart. Bust some heads in. _Anything_.”

Maze shifted, now giving the Latina her full attention. “Bad day huh?”

“Yeah, you know, finding out that the one person you thought cared about you the most ends up beng a psychopath,”

Maze smirked. Maybe her and this geeky girl _did_ have something in common after all?

“Well if you want to smash some faces in, get wasted, or die trying you’ve come to the right person Ellen!”

The elevator dinged. Maze stepped inside.

“Its… Ella…” 

_________________________

Lux glittered like diamonds peering through ash. Everyone here seemed… happy… but they weren’t. 

“Keep em comin’!” Maze called.

Ellen squinted her eyes to count the amount of shots like it took super brain power.

“I’m up to 32 tonight. Still not enough” Maze slammed her latest shot on the table.

“How keep up… spin room… spins…” Ellen twirled her finger around in an effort to indicate the lighting. “S’woo bright,”

“I thought this would be fun!” Maze huffed, “But all we’ve been doing is drinking,”

“To fworget,” Ellen nodded, contemplating a shot of her own. She’d only had 7 and was not handling it well. Humans were scrawny.

“Fuck that!” Maze stood up, several more drinks were placed on the table next to her, but went ignored. “I don’t want to forget, I wanna rip—”

“No kwilling. Bad fwore Big Guy,” 

“You mean the Asshole Michael left me for? Yeah, not a fan either. This was a waste of time,” Maze started storming off.

“WAIT!”

Ellen tripped over her heels as she sprung to follow, propelling her forwards onto the floor. She managed to catch herself with her hands, but her right knee splayed into the pathway, tripping Patrick who joined her. Glass shattered all around them as the music began to change tracks.

Faces all around stared as Patrick stood to Ellen’s useless apologies that fell to deaf ears. What Ellen or Patrick didn’t notice was the guy that stood over them, covered from head to foot in tats and piercings. The man stood at a massive 6’ 5”. His fists clinched, popping the veins of massive biceps as he stared down at his shirt now covered in a red merlot. 

Maybe not such a waste of time after all.

Maze dived under the man’s legs, ignoring the glass as it slid into the skin of her arms. She slammed her legs against his kneecaps. He fell to the floor with a growl. 

“You can’t—” Patrick began. But he’d been a bartender here enough times to know that there would be no reasoning with Maze. 

She twirled over Tat’s bald head, then slammed an open palm into his chest, bareling him into a couple at a booth behind him. The man stepped back looking horrified as his date, a very scrawny redhead. Puked over a tattoo of Bugs Bunny.

“I’m sorry man,” the ginger guy said holding up his hands. 

But Tat wasn’t paying attention. Instead, he gripped his right knee in pain, looking up at Maze.

“Oh I’m just getting started big guy,” Maze smirked, and whipped out her daggers.

“MAZE!” A voice echoed from the bar.

She twriled the daggers once for good measure, before leaving Tat, broken and battered on the ground underneath her.

“Tab’s on the boss,” she called to Patrick, swooping Ellen up before they took their leave to the penthouse.

______________________

Linda paced like her hair was on fire.

“So let me get this straight, you were just ‘blowing off steam?” look at your arm!”

Glass jutted out from her now dark red skin in all directions. It looked like some friggin picado painting — if she remembered that name right, the guy was a squirmer in Hell, she could never take him seriously.

“And from what Patrick told me, that guy didn’t even do anything,”

“He’s scumbach,” Ellen chirped, holding up a bottle of vodka from Lucifer’s supply. “Truz me I know, dude was _hot_. And if I leke em’” she laughed, but her eyes looked injured as she proceeded to take another long chug from the bottle.

“Well, it seems to me like you two might be going trhough something,” Linda said, grabbing the bottle away from a moaning Ellen.

“Yeah. Ellen’s going through Lucifer’s whiskey collection, and I was going through Tat’s face until you showed up,” Maze shrugged.

“That’s not what I mean,” Linda sat the bottle near the bar, and indicated that Maze and Ellen take a seat on Lucifer’s leather sette.

Ellen crawled and didn’t quite make it off the floor. With an eyeroll Maze sat down.

“Now I’ve heard what happened with Pete. I’m so sorry Ella,” Linda said with that calming therapy voice she liked to use. “And Maze,” 

Maze pulled out one of her daggers, contemplating how sharp it was.

“I know you’ve been through a lot with Lucifer, and I feel like we haven’t really had a chance to talk about that,” 

Maze huffed.

“You and Lucifwer ‘ad a fight?” Ellen looked up sideways.

“No. He betrayed me. Again. Like he always does. Like _everyone_. Nothing to talk about. That’s what I get for being a ‘demon’” she threw the knife, watching it slide easily through one of Lucifer’s precious books on his shelf. Yeah, it was still sharp.

“I’m still here,” Linda held out her arms. “But for some reason you’ve refused to ackowlege that.” 

Maze went to retrieve the blade. “Yeah well, only a matter of time,”

“Wvell that’s not twue,” Ellen threw her arms up with gusto. “Youu jus’ make it twue in your ‘ead. People wike you Maze. I mean, Linda, Dan, Amenadweal, and me. Lucifwer jus’ doesn’t alwayss understand, but he doesn’ mean to hurt you. Jus’ talk to da guy,”

Maze rolled her eyes. “You’re just a human who can’t handle her booze. You wouldn’t understand,”

“Well I do,” Linda said, sitting up straighter in her seat. “I think you’re focusing on your fears instead of trying to see someone else’s perspectives,”

Maze laughed. “Yeah sure, _that’s_ what’s going on,”

“Tell me what happened then maybe we’ll see,” 

Maze bat the knife a few times in her palm before putting it away and taking a seat. She leaned forward, arms on top of knees, biting her lip. 

“Alright. Alright fine. Lucifer. Let’s start with your little patient why don’t we?!” the anger bubbled out of her tone as her palms twitched, wanting to become fists. “First he keeps my mother from me, saying he was just ‘keeping his word’ when he _knew_ how much it would hurt me. Then?! He has the gall to say that I can _never_ have a soul because I’m ‘just a demon’. You know. Worth less than an angel, or even a human. Like I’m just some puppet he’s played around with the whole time we were in Hell. Never an actual person Linda. A ‘demon’.”

“Iss ‘ard to keep up wif metaphors. Ooh dis floor is cold. Imma jus’ lay down,”

“And how did you feel when he said that?” Linda ignored Ellen’s comment as the latina rubbed her forehead along the floor like a cat would rub against a piece of furniture.

“Like he never cared about me!”

“Like he abandoned you? Like your mom did?”

Maze sat back in the chair, rubbing her hands through her hair.

“Did he ever _tell_ you that he didn’t care about you?”

“Well no, but,”

Linda remained quiet, raising an eyebrow.

“But, he implied it didn’t he? I mean, saying that I’m ‘just a demon’ sounds like he thinks I’m less than human doesn’t it?”

“And you think that means he doesn’t _care_ about you?”

Maze’s leg started thudding up and down. “Yeah,” she said sounding unconvinced.

Linda flashed a small smile, seeing Maze’s lie. “This _is_ Lucifer, we’re talking about. This reminds me of the time he almost left Earth to go to Heaven. You learned then that he’s not very good at seeing how his actions can impact others. Do you think that this may have been the case here?”

“I…” Maze dropped her head, sighing. “ Maybe…but… but he hid my Mom from me!”

“Is that _really_ what’s making you angry?” Linda crossed her legs and straightened her glasses.

Well what else did she mean? How many times would she have to repeat herself before Linda got it through her head?

“Do you think you’re just mad that your mom chose not to tell you?”

Oh. Maze slumped back into the chair.

“I know its hard that you were never able to recieve closure with your mother. But the first step to getting past these feelings is to learn to recognize them as they happen. It’s going to take time, and a lot of effort, but I think it could help you in _all_ of your relationships. Including the one with Lucifer.”

“Good… awice… oh sleeepies,”

“We don’t have to let our pasts define us if we choose to move forward.” Linda’s eyes turned to the drunken lab tech, “We have to keep taking risks even if they don’t work out.” Her eyes fell back to Maze, “And you’re so good at doing that Maze. It will work out, you’ve come such a long way,” 

Maze nodded, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. 

“Now come here and let me get those arms bandaged,”


End file.
